guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Guild Wars Eye of the North
Guild Wars: Eye of the North, (a.k.a. Campaign Four, a.k.a. Chapter Four) is an upcoming product of the Guild Wars game series, a follow-up of the other three. Unlike the previous three campaigns, Eye of the North is not a standalone, it is only available as an expansion. :Notes: :*''NCSoft has registered eyeofthenorth.org, and it is now almost certain that this will be the name from the information within PCGamer.'' :*''NCSoft has also trademarked the name "GUILD WARS: EYE OF THE NORTH" with the United States Patent and Trademark Office.'' Content The May edition of PC Gamer has effectively announced Campaign Four, with a 15-page cover on it, containing official information from ArenaNet. The magazine shipped on Thursday 15th March to subscribers, and has arrived or will arrive shortly. It will not be available on shelves until April 3rd. Eye of the North will not include any new professions. James Phinney has stated that Eye of the North will involve character developement beyond level 20, however Gaile Grey has clarified that this extended character developement will not increase the actual level cap. Features: *40 new armor styles (4 per profession) *100 new profession-specific skills *50 new PvE-only skills *10 new heroes The campaign will be divided into three acts *Act 1 takes place in the Depths of Tyria, which contains 18 "dungeons" and involves helping the Dwarves fight against the Great Destroyer. *Act 2 will involve three separate arcs involving the Asura on the Tarnished Coast near the Maguuma Jungle, the Norns beyond the Northern Shiverpeaks and the Charr homeland north of Ascalon. *Act 3 will involve fighting the Great Destroyer. Release Date The game is scheduled for release in 2007http://arena.net/games/default.php, but no precise date has been officially announced. Only dates that are officially announced by ArenaNet will be posted here! However, for personal estimation of the release date, the following facts may provide some starting points: *ArenaNet have stated that they plan to release two campaigns per year, released on staggered six month cycles. Factions (campaign 2) was released April 28, 2006 and Nightfall (campaign 3) was released on October 27th, 2006. **This time last year, Factions had already been announced, a PvP preview had already been completed and a beta test was scheduled for late March. C4's release date will have to be later than that of Factions due to the amount of time that is required for proper testing. *According to Jeff Strain the development time for each campaign is roughly 1 year http://www.gamesindustry.biz/content_page.php?aid=14931 and that ArenaNet now creates two campaigns at a time on overlapping schedules http://pc.gamespy.com/pc/guild-wars-3/708178p1.html. *During E3 2006 ArenaNet confirmed that developement on Campaign 4 was well underwayhttp://pc.gamespy.com/pc/guild-wars-3/708178p1.html. *ArenaNet sent out the first wave of alpha test invitation emails on January 9th http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?s=69711565a8c8d10ec7dd502305ccaec9&t=10103278. On December 12th Gaile Gray stated that testing (from the context, implicitly out of house testing) for campaign 4 has not started http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?s=a5fc37adb6309233c2f1860e9fb72dc7&t=10104461. *An NCSoft press release from February 7th, 2007 states that "... the company anticipates the launching of Tabula Rasa and a new major update to the Guild Wars franchise in the latter half of 2007", which may refer to the next campaign. External Links (Info in reverse chronological order of release - add latest news at the top) From official sites *NCSoft.com - NCsoft records KRW 338.7 billion in sales in 2006 (mentions upcoming "major update to the Guild Wars franchise") From other sites *Guild Wars Guru: forum thread on the PC Gamer article, Guild Wars Guru: Official PCG Article Thread *United States Patent and Trademark Office *Whois lookup of eyeofthenorth.org *Guild Wars Guru - 03/01 Gaile Gray: PC Gamer Announces C4 info for next month! *Gamespot - Utopia not to be used as a product name - Jan 18, 2007 *GameSpy Guild Wars Campaigns 3 and 4 -- development is underway Category:Glossary